pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lauren Mystery
The Lauren Mystery is the 31st episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 45th on Nickelodeon. Lauren is determined to solve a crime....who stole the mayor's favorite painting from the museum? It was Doofenshmirtz. So Lauren is on Doof's trail. Episode Summary Lawrence turns on the 5:00 news. The first story they are reporting on is on the local museum, and how the painting "Sheep in the Shiny Sky" was stolen, and it was Roger Doofenshmirtz's favorite painting. Police led the clues right up to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Lawrence recognized Heinz. Phineas, Ferb, and Lauren came inside from a productive project and saw what was on the news. "Boys, step aside," Lauren says, "I've wanted to solve a crime once, and this lady's ready to do it!" Monogram calls Perry on his wrist communicator. He tells Perry to hunt down Doofenshmirtz, but once Monogram sees Lauren gloating in the background about how she's gonna solve the crime, the Major gives Agent P the day off. Lauren is in the mid-afternoon heat downtown searching for clues. She begins to sniff the ground. She picks up a gravel sample, puts it in the palm of her hand and licks it. Then she swallows it. She thinks the culprit leads to the strange purple building in the midst of downtown. So Lauren begins to head over to none other than what is Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Doof is growing impatient. He's wondering what's taking Perry so long. Then he hears a knock at the door and thinks it's a delivery guy who is delivering an infomercial product. He opens the door to see Lauren. Doofenshmirtz wonders who the heck she is, and Lauren introduces herself. She demands that Doof returns the painting for Roger, but Heinz tells Lauren that he and Roger are brothers and that he despises Roger because he's perfect. So Doof runs off with the painting leaving Lauren to chase after him. She eventually catches him after a really long run through town. Lauren takes Doofenshmirtz to the O.W.C.A. prison where Major Monogram and Carl thank Lauren for her duty for the city. Roger holds a celebration in honor of the returned painting and for Lauren's bravery. Phineas and Ferb are proud of Lauren, but Buford is especially proud of her. Songs *Quirky Worky Song (the dubstep remix) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Doofenshmirtz': "HA! You're way too young to stop an evil scientist like me!" *'Lauren': "No, no I'm NOT! Ferb's Line *"I've heard of that painting" *"I hope she is ok" *"Good job, Lauren" Whatcha' Doin Random lady elder in town Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Continuity *The 5:00 news is watched ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!") *When Lauren is the detective, she acts like Lyla ("Sidetracked") *Doof is ordering from infomercials again ("Lets Take a Quiz") *The Quirky Worky dubstep is used again ("They Call Him Sonic the Hedgehog") *The O.W.C.A. prison is seen again ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"), ("Rollercoaster: the Musical!!") *The way Monogram congratulates Lauren is similar to when Planty the Potted Plant was assigned to the agency ("No More Bunny Business") Allusions *'James Bond': Lauren appears straightening her fedora in a black circle *'Sherlock Holmes': Lauren acts similar to Sherlock Category:Season 31 Category:Mystery